You love me and that's why you want me dead!
by Starrypinkangel09
Summary: One shot. Sasuke has made a shocking discovery. He's in love with Sakura. But he feels that will only be an interference to his goal. So he he tries to get rid of the problem. By trying to kill Sakura! Will her love for him make it through this ordeal!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Sasuke no stop!! Please don't do this!

Sasuke: You leave me no choice!

Sakura ran into the dark forest as fast as her legs could carry her. With Sasuke hot on her tail and eyes aflame. He threw three kunai's at her and one hit her on each of her arms and another hit her leg. She fell to the ground, then pulled the kunai's out and started running again.

Sakura: Sasuke please, there's a better way than to do this!

Sasuke: But this is the faster way! I can't have you holding me back anymore!!

Sakura continued to run as fast as she could, but to her misfortune her legs gave out and she fell to the ground once again. Sasuke was only feet away from her now and was getting closer and closer. In desperation, she threw two kunai's at him. He pushed them away with his own kunai and jumped on top of her, holding her down merely with his own body weight.

She couldn't put up her arms and protect herself for his legs was tightly compressing her body. Sasuke looked at her with the most saddest face she had ever seen, as he rose the sharpened kunai above his head. Tears rapidly fell from her eyes, knowing now that she could no longer stop him.

Sakura: Sasuke please...don't do this!

Sasuke: I'm sorry Sakura but I have no choice. I have a goal in life and I don't need any distractions. Sakura... you may not know this, you may not even believe it, but I...I love you.

Sakura looked at him in shock and utter disbelief.

Sakura: ...What...did you...say?

Sasuke: You heard me Sakura. I love you.

She was in so much shock she could barely breathe, which was already pretty bad since Sasuke was sitting on her.

Sasuke: I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time now. But every time I thought about telling you, or just thinking of you in general, I can't concentrate on anything. And with this important goal ahead of me, I can't let anything interfere with that. Not even you.

Sakura: ...Sasuke...

Sasuke: I didn't want to do this...But in order for my life to be back in order. You must no longer be in it. And the only way to do that with no turning back, is for me to kill you.

She looked at him so afraid. Was he really going to kill her? Just because he fell in love with her? Could he really love her that much that the only way to get rid of her would be to kill her?

Sakura: Sasuke...I love you so much... and I know you've known that. But you should know that I would never hold you back from you destiny. I would never want to interfere.

Sasuke: You already interfered...with your damned emotions!! SAKURA HARUNO YOU MUST DIE!!

Sakura screamed as he rose the kunai higher above his head. Tears fells from her eyes, and she let out a horrified scream when he swung the kunai towards her neck. She was for sure he would kill her.

Person: MIND DESTRUCTION JUTSU!!

Sasuke's body started to move completely beyond his control, Sakura looked ahead and saw Ino there, holding a hand sign.

Ino: Come on Sakura! What are you waiting for! Get up now before he tries to kill you! This Jutsu will only last for so long!!

Sakura quickly crawled away from underneath him and ran to Ino.

Ino: Hey are you ok?

Sakura: Yeah. Thank you so much Ino.

Ino: Don't worry about that now. Come on we gotta go!!

Ino already started running. Sakura did too but then she looked back at Sasuke, who was trying to gain back control over his body.

Sasuke:...Sakura...wait..

She slowly shook her head 'no' while slowly backing away, then with a few more tears sliding down her face, she ran off.

Sasuke: SAKURA!!COME BACK!!

But she simply ignored his words and ran even faster. And even though she wasn't sure, she could swear she saw one tear escaped his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

At Ino's house 

Sakura: Thanks again for letting me stay here with you Ino.

Ino sat there and popped another dumpling into her mouth.

Ino: Don't mention it. I was actually glad to help.

Sakura: Hey Ino...

Ino: Yeah?

Sakura: Why did you help me?

Ino: Well I wasn't gonna sit there and let him kill you. That's my job. She said with alittle laugh

Sakura just looked down, and Ino gave her a concerned look.

Ino: Seriously though Sakura, I wouldn't just let him kill you. We worked too hard to get our friendship where it is now, to just have it taken away, just like that.

Sakura: But I thought you hated me.

Ino: Yeah, I did. But that was just because you were competition for me to get to Sasuke. But now since he has clearly made his choice, there's really isn't a reason to hate you anymore.

Sakura: So you heard that huh? Some choice he made. All I ever wanted was for him to atleast care about me. Or even just to call me Sakura instead of calling me annoying. But when I get him to fall in love with me, he tries to kill me... Maybe it was just not meant to be.

Ino: Come on Sakura, don't say that. Did you hear how much he said he loved you? Somewhere deep inside he didn't want to kill you, I bet he didn't even want to hurt you. But something inside him is compelling him to do so.

Sakura: I don't know.

Ino: Look I'm sure the next time you see him, things will be different. I'm sure of it.

Sakura: I hope you right, but truthfully I hope I never see him again. She said while looking down sadly.

Ino: Sakura...Well maybe you should just sleep on it. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning.

She then clapped her hands twice and the lights went out. Ino got comfortable in her bed, while Sakura wrapped up in a blanket on the pull out couch.

Sakura: Goodnight Ino

Ino: Goodnight Sakura. Have pleasant dreams.

Sakura: Thanks I'll try. Oh and Ino...

Ino: Yeah?

Sakura: Thanks again.

Then the two of them fell asleep, trying not to wonder what tomorrow would bring.

Two Days Later 

Ino: Sakura are you sure you're ready to go back home?

Sakura: Yeah. I think I'll be able to handle myself. Besides maybe he forgot about me already.

Ino: Maybe. You take care. You let me know if you need anything alright?

Sakura: I will. Thanks. I'll see you later.

Sakura grabbed her bag and left, giving one last wave to Ino.

As Sakura walked back to her house she heard someone calling out to her.

Person: SAKURA! SAKURA!! WAIT UP!!

She looked behind her and saw Naruto running to her.

Sakura: Oh Naruto it's you. Did you want something?

Naruto was bent over trying to catch his breathe, then he looked up at Sakura and said.

Naruto: I was checking on you. To see if you were ok.

Sakura: Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?

Naruto:...I heard what happened...

She looked at him shocked.

Sakura(thinking): Ino and her big mouth.

Naruto: I know you must be going through alot right now.

Sakura: Don't worry about it, I'm fine.

Naruto: Still I just wanted to let you know that... I'm here for you.

He then went up to Sakura and hugged her tightly. She dropped her bags as she stood there in shock.

Sakura: Naruto I...

Naruto: Sakura... If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'll be there to help you. And if Sasuke ever tries to hurt you, I will see to it personally that he never touches you again!!

Her eyes widened as he told her this. She always knew Naruto to be so silly, and yes sometimes stupid, but she didn't know he had such a soft side to him.

She wrapped her arms around him and said.

Sakura: Thank you Naruto. It means alot to me. It really does.

He let her go but still held on to her shoulders.

Naruto: Sure anytime...well I had better go. You take care of yourself ok?

Sakura: I will, thanks.

He gave her alittle peck on her forehead, which really surprised her. The gave her one last wave and ran off. She smiled, then grabbed her bag and started walking again.

As soon as she got back she was surprised by who was at her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown person: Um...hi...Sakura

Sakura: Hinata? What are you doing here?

Hinata: Umm...Can I...talk to you?

Sakura looked at her strangely.

Sakura: Umm...sure, come in.

Sakura went up to the door and unlocked it. Then she opened it for Hinata to get through. Then the two of them settled in her living room.

Sakura: So what did you want to talk about?

Hinata was blushing and pressing two of her fingers together shyly.

Hinata:...It's about... Naruto.

Sakura: What about him?

Hinata: Well...I sorta...kind of...

Sakura: You sort of what?

Hinata:... I ...like...him.

Sakura looked at her wide eyed.

Sakura: WHAT?!

She blushed an even deeper red and just nodded her head. Sakura was looking at her like woah!

Sakura: Are you sure you like him? She said still giving her a weird look.

She just nodded her head again.

Sakura: Wow...Ok...so then why are you telling me this?

Hinata: Well...since you and Naruto seem so close...I was wondering if...you could help me.

Sakura: You want me to get you two together?!

She shyly nodded her head

Sakura(Thinking): I'm too young for this!! I already have my own love problems as it is!!

Then she thought about Sasuke and how everything seemed just fine between the two of them and now everything was just breaking apart. She didn't want to have the same thing happen to Naruto and Hinata, especially since they've got a pretty good shot at love.

Sakura:...Ok I'll help you.

Hinata: YAY! Thank you so much Sakura!

Sakura: My pleasure.

An hour later

It was pitch dark outside. Sakura and Hinata ran outside and headed for Naruto's house. Once there, they hid themselves in the shadows of the house.

Sakura: Ok so how are we gonna wake him without causing a huge ruckus?

Hinata. I could throw a rock at his window.

Sakura: Ok go for it.

Hinata looked around for a rock to use. But it was so dark. She had to use her Byakugan in order to find one. She grabbed the rock and tossed it at his window. There was no response.

Sakura: Try again.

Hinata nodded and grabbed another rock and tossed it at his window. Again, it was silent. Hinata looked for another rock but this time she was looking for a bigger one. Once she found one she tossed it. But the rock was too big. The rock ended up crashing into his window, and unknown to them it hit him on the head and woke him from his sleep.

Naruto: OWW! WHAT WAS THAT!!

He then saw his window was broken. He went over to the window and tried to see who was out there.

Naruto: HEY WHO THREW THIS ROCK?! He said with a huge lump on his head.

Sakura(thinking): Awww man we are sooo dead!!

Hinata: What do we do now?!

Sakura: RUN!!

The both of them ran off and Naruto heard them running off.

Naruto: HEY GET BACK HERE!!

Hinata: So much for not making a ruckus!

Sakura: Next time Hinata, we'll use the door!!

He was trying to find them, but it was too dark and they were running too fast.

Naruto: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Then one of his clones appeared beside him and the two of them split up to find them.

Five minutes later

After all the screaming and chasing that went across town, Naruto had finally caught them. His shadow clone brought Sakura to where he was, then disappeared. Naruto was holding Hinata by the arm, making sure she didn't escape. Once Sakura got there he let go.

Naruto: You wanna tell me why you threw a rock through my window, waking me up in the middle of the night?!

Sakura: Go ahead Hinata. Tell him. Don't be scared.

Naruto: Tell me what? Was all this your idea?!

She looked down nervously and pushed her index fingers together, trying to get out what she wanted to say.

Hinata: Yes...It was. But I have a good reason.

Naruto: Ok then. So tell me.

Hinata looked nervously at Sakura and she nodded her head, trying to encourage her to just tell him. Hinata was very nervous and gave Sakura a gesture to scoot back. She got the message and stood very far away.

Hinata: Well...you see Naruto...I have had...these strange feelings for you...and I came here tonight...to try and tell you them... I know you think I'm too shy and I'm weird...maybe even weak too, but...Naruto...I think I'm in love with you.

Naruto looked at her very surprised.

Naruto: ...Do you...really mean that Hinata?

She just shyly nodded her. His eyes widened even more. He was just speechless. He just stood there in a daze, looking directly at her. Hinata took that for a sign and felt deeply nervous and hurt.

Hinata; I'm sorry...I knew you didn't like me...I should have just never even tried.

She started to run off, but then he grabbed her wrist.

Naruto: Wait a second! I didn't say that. I was just really surprised is all.

Hinata: Then what are you saying?

Naruto: Hinata, sometimes you really surprise me with some of the things you say about yourself. I know you don't know this, but I never really thought you were weird, but it's pretty obvious you're shy.

She looked down, but Naruto grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Naruto: But you aren't weak in anyway. And I never thought you were. In fact I think you're probably the strongest and most interesting person I've ever met.

She looked at him shocked. This was the nicest he had ever been to her, and he was always nice.

Hinata: ...Naruto... She said while blushing madly.

Naruto got super close to her face to the point they could feel each others breath.

Naruto: Hinata... I've been waiting a long to tell you this, and I can't wait any longer... I love you Hinata. I always have.

She gasped in shock. She could believe he just told her he loved her. Then Naruto got closer to her and brought his lips close to hers, he could tell that she was nervous but he knew it would pass. And then finally without another thought he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata couldn't move any part of her body, but it's not like she wanted to. She enjoyed the feel of this. His arms wrapped around her so tight while he gave her such a soft and delicate kiss. She couldn't ask for anything more. 

Sakura looked so surprise, she thought he was moving alittle fast, especially for Hinata. But she knew that they cared about each other, and that's all that mattered.

Sakura( Thinking): I'm happy for you both. I just hope it lasts.

Then without another thought, she walked off. She figured she should let them be alone now. Plus to be honest, she really could handle this right now, for that's how she wished she and Sasuke could be. 

Naruto withdrew from his kiss and smiled at Hinata. She smiled back. Then they noticed that Sakura was gone.

Hinata: She must've went home already.

Naruto: Yeah, I guess so.

Naruto(Thinking): We owe you so much Sakura. Thank you. And I know everything will work out for the best.

Sakura, now at home, is in her room brushing her hair.

Sakura: It looks like my hair has gotten alittle longer.

She looks deeply into her mirror. Not liking what she sees. For all she sees is a miserable girl, who wants something she knows she'll never have, but can't let it go. She continued brushing her hair, until she is hit in the head with something. But it wasn't heavy.

Sakura: What the heck was that?

She looked around and there on the floor she found a folded piece of paper. She grabbed it and opened it up and it said:

_Sakura,_

_Meet me out in the forest in ten minutes. There's something I need to talk to you about._

_Naruto_

She was really surprised.

Sakura( Thinking): Naruto? What would he want me for? I was just over there! Plus I would figure he'd be spending time with Hinata right now. Well it must be important. I better go see what he wants.

She changed from her pajamas and put on her usual kimono. She locked up the house and started heading toward the forest. Once she got there she didn't see any signs of anyone there.

Sakura: Hello? Naruto, are you out here? Where are you?

There was no response. She kept hearing these strange noises coming from all around her. She was starting to get frightened.

Sakura: Naruto?...If you're here, please say something.

Person:... Naruto isn't here. But I'm sure I'll be able to take his place.

She looked straight ahead and saw red glowing eyes infront of her. She was terrified.

Sakura:... It...can't be.

Person: Don't be so surprised. I thought you would be happy to see me.

The person then stepped away from the shadows, revealing his face. It was Sasuke, looking right through her with his sharingan.

Sakura(Thinking): He must've forged the note!

She didn't even want to ask questions, her first instinct was to run and that what she did. Sasuke quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it. It stabbed through her kimono and pinned her to a tree. She tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. Sasuke was only inches away from her now and stared deeply into her eyes.

Sasuke: I've missed you Sakura.

Sakura: Yeah, more like you missed me with your weapon!! I bet this kunai was meant for my heart!!

Sasuke: Sakura don't be like that. I didn't kill you because I didn't want to.

Sakura: Oh?! Is that right?! Well you sure as hell didn't hesitate the first time. What's your angle?! Are you just trying to get my guard down so you can kill me whenever you get the chance!! Or maybe try to butter me up so I'd be foolish enough to let you back in my life so you have chance to strangle me?!

Sasuke: Damn it Sakura!! Stop being so difficult! I brought you out here for a reason and it wasn't to kill you!!

Sakura: Oh so what is it then?! Oh maybe you want to take me back to Orochimaru so that he can turn me into one of his sick and twisted little lifeless puppets so that way he can swing me around at the flick of a finger and take away my sanity, my dignity and everything else so that way he can use me for his next fashion statement?! Just like he has and is going to do to you?!

Sasuke looked at her shocked, then his eyes lit up a brighter, angrier red and he smack so hard that blood trickled all over her face.

Sasuke: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN STUBBORN?!

He face looked so angry, but it quickly softened when he saw tears running down her face.

Sasuke: Sakura...I didn't mean to...I

She raised her face, anger emitting from her eyes. She let out an infuriated scream and back handed him with all her might. She did it so hard he stumbled back alittle. Then she snatched the kunai out her kimono with her new found strength and jammed it into his shoulder. He screamed a deadly scream and she took this as her opportunity so she ran off. 

He weakly held his shoulder and swiftly took out the kunai that was deeply embedded in his shoulder. He threw it down then he went chasing after her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter of my one shot. I hope you guys like it.**

He jumped up into the trees, and leaped from branch to branch, trying to catch her, but surprisingly she was very fast. She must've been training alot with Tsunade for her to be so fast. He figured that he would never catch her this way, so instead he pulled out several kunai and tied a clear thread to them, then when he was in good range he threw them.

Sakura skidded to a stop when she saw one of the kunai's hit the ground. She turned to the direction it was thrown and saw several more heading toward her. She gasped and tried to get out of the way, but for some reason she couldn't move. Then she noticed the clear string. She was completely tied up. Sasuke grabbed the string and pulled them tightly, forcing her into a tree, and bounding her to it.

Once he knew she could no longer escape him, he jumped down from the tree and approached her. She struggled to get free, but the more she did, the tighter they got. Parts of her body already started to bleed. Sasuke looked at her delicate form and started to reach out to touch her. The minute he did, she harshly bit his hand, he winced alittle and retrieved his hand.

Sakura: DON'T TOUCH ME!! she said, her lips now stained with his blood.

He looked her in the eyes with no emotion then he brought himself closer to her. She started to get scared. He softly caressed her injured cheek, then started to lick the scratch that was caused from him slapping her.

Sakura was frozen. Her face turned the brightest red. She wanted to stop him, but no words would escaped her lips. Once he licked off all the blood he then licked off his own blood from her lips, she turned and even brighter red then he looked at her.

Sasuke:...I didn't mean for things to turn out like this.

Sakura: Then why? Why do you want to kill me?

Sasuke: I don't want to kill you...not anymore.

Sakura: I don't understand...

Sasuke chuckled alittle.

Sasuke: Hmp...you're just as dumb as always.

Sakura glared at him.

Sakura: I'm not gonna sit here and let you insult me!!

Sasuke tugged on one of the strings that bound her and said:

Sasuke: You don't really have much of a choice.

Sakura: What do you want? Why did you bring me out here? Cause if you're here to try to bring me to Orochimaru then you've got one hell of a fight on your hands!!

Sasuke: You idiot! If I told you I loved you, why would I bring the person I love to someone as dangerous as Orochimaru?!

She looked at him alittle surprised then she just looked down.

Sakura: Well that didn't stop you from trying to kill me.

Sasuke sighed, and lifted her chin so they were in direct eye contact.

Sasuke: You've got to understand. I never been in love before. Ever since my entire clan was murdered I had forgotten what it felt like. I was hurt and alone, with nothing to do but wonder, how much time I had left. But then you came around. With your crazy personality and beautiful face. Such amazing true beauty. And you come in and try to get my attention as much as possible.

At first I just thought you were crazy as hell and just plain annoying. But for some reason it was sometimes flattering to see how you would fight over me. And from that point, even though I didn't know it at the time, you had captured me.

Sakura looked at him deeply as he continued.

Sasuke: And as we went on as squad 7, mission after mission, I grew more and more attached to you. But I never understood why. Why did I always have the feeling of wanting to hold you? To be near you? To kiss you?

Sasuke looked into her eyes, which were somewhat glistening as he told her all this.

Sasuke: Then after a while it finally hit me... I had fallen in love with you... And I knew from that point that I had to have you for myself, and somehow, someway, I would make you mine. But then... I fell into the deep pit of darkness and left the village...left you...in order to go to Orochimaru. And I tried to keep it a secret that I still loved you, but Orochimaru saw right though me.

He told me that love was nothing but a weakness. And I will never be able to fulfill my goal if I continually concentrated only on the one I loved. And he continued to say that the only way to make sure you were not going to interfere whatsoever...would be to kill you.

Sakura looked shocked.

Sakura: You mean to tell me that you let that egotistical maniac tell you what to do?! You were honestly going to kill me over his judgment?! What the hell is wrong with you?!

Sasuke: You don't understand!! It was a hard decision for me to make!! I didn't know what to do!!

Sakura: SO YOU DECIDED TO GO WITH MURDER??

Sasuke: I WAS AFRAID ALRIGHT!!

Sakura looked at him concerned.

Sasuke: I...was so afraid. I loved you so much, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for love. So I figured that maybe Orochimaru was right. But when I was going to try to kill you. I realized I couldn't do it. I never wanted to hurt you. You meant too much to me. But then I also realized that Orochimaru was doing nothing but filling my head with a whole bunch of bullshit!! So I left.

Sakura felt like she was going to choke on air.

Sakura: You left Orochimaru's lair?!

Sasuke cupped her cheek and softly caressed it.

Sasuke: Yes. So that way...I could be with you. I know I must've hurt you when I left... I wanna make up for any pain I caused you.

He brought himself closer to Sakura until they could feel each others heartbeat. Then without a second thought he brought his lips down on hers, softly caressing them. Sakura couldn't even breathe at this point. She wasn't really sure what to think. But after hearing Sasuke open up to her like this, she felt like she could trust him. So she kissed him back.

After he felt his kiss being returned, he then forced her mouth open to explore her. Her eyes widened as she felt every inch of her mouth being explored. He continued that for a few minutes more then he let her go. Sakura literally took in a deep breathe and even coughed alittle since his tongue was so far down her throat. He smiled alittle.

Sasuke: Sorry. I guess I missed you more than I thought.

She coughed some more but then looked up at him and smiled.

Sakura: It's alright. I can't say that I didn't like it.

He smiled again, then pulled out a kunai and cut her down from her ropes. She instantly fell to the ground, but Sasuke pulled her back up and held her by the waist.

Sasuke: So Sakura...does this mean that you're willing to give me another chance to make up for my mistakes...and allow me to be with you?

She looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Sakura: Of course. I would want nothing more.

He smiled the most sincere smile she had ever seen. She couldn't help but to return it. Then Sasuke laid her softly on the tree behind her, and held her tightly.

Sasuke: Sakura...this may hurt alittle but I promise the pain will subside quickly.

Then Sasuke transformed into his curse mark form.( You know the thing with the gray skin and giant hands for wings. Yeah that thing)

Sakura was alittle frightened at this point.

Sakura: Sasuke, what are you...?

But she was cut off when she felt Sasuke newly developed fangs harboring deeply into the side of her neck. She screamed and grabbed onto Sasuke tightly as she felt blood running down her shoulder.

Sakura: Sasuke...stop! Please...it hurts!

But he only dung his fangs in deeper. She let out another painful scream, but Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand, in order not to alert anyone. He sunk his fangs in deeper and deeper. Sakura continued to scream but all was heard were a few muffled noises. Then after a few moments more, he finally let go. He felt Sakura slowly sinking down to the ground so he held her tighter.

He licked the two bite marks in order to stop the bleeding. They quickly healed until all was left were two dots on her neck.

Sakura: Sasuke...what did you...?

Sasuke: I gave you my mark. So that way everyone will know that you're mine. We'll especially have to show this to Naruto. For if he ever kisses you again I'll will beat his ass!!

Sakura: Oh you saw that huh? She said while blushing.

Sasuke: Yes I saw that! And it isn't going to happen again, right?! He said slightly glaring at her.

Sakura: Um...yeah. Not ever again. Besides I'm sure he'll be spending more time with Hinata than with me. She said alittle freaked out for how overprotective he was being already.

Sasuke: Good. Then that's means I get to have you all to myself. I think we're going to have alot of fun together! I have plenty of ideas for us!

Sakura blushed a bright red and he smirked. He then picked her up in his arms and held her tightly.

Sasuke: You're so cute, you know that?

She blushed even more and just smiled.

Sasuke: Well lets head back. It's almost morning and people might start to get worried.

Sakura: Yeah, and I bet they all can't wait to see you. We thought you were never gonna come back.

Sasuke: It was because of you that I did come back.

Sakura:... I love you Sasuke.

Sasuke: I love you too Sakura. I truly do.

She smiled and he gave her another kiss before walking back to the village that desperately awaited their arrival as the sun rose for their new future.

**Yay!! Well that's the end, wasn't that just the cutest story ever?! I really hope you guys liked it. And if you did or have something you want to say to me please send me a review. I'm new here and I want to know how I did for my first story on fanfiction. And they'll be more where these came from. Later days. :)**


End file.
